Friendly Advice
by UnderxConstruction
Summary: Jo is unhappy because her flirting isn't catching Mac's eye. Flack thinks she only needs to try harder; Jo isn't so sure. Will she follow her friend's advice anyway? Read to find out!


**Hello everyone! I thought I would challenge myself and produce a one-shot. I'm usually one for multi-chapters stories, so this is kind of a first. Don't forget to let me know how I did…**

**Basically… well, it's Mac'n'Jo. You don't really need to know much else, right? On with the story!**

Mac Taylor had to be the denser New York Detective ever.

She had told him he should get married, adopt a kid; then, she had given his male ego a definite boost by calling him sexy and charming. The ultimate piece of evidence, though, had been when she'd pleaded with him to stop hiding himself from female attention and start looking around, to answer to a lady's obvious flirting when it happened.

It really should have been clear whom she was referring to, she had even scolded herself for being too obvious. She needn't have bothered; he was totally oblivious. Even worse, he had started seeing that blonde Barbie who owned a diner.

Jo sighed. Maybe she had forgotten how courtship worked, or maybe she had never really gotten the hang of it; after all, it had been Russ to seek her out, and after their divorce, she hadn't had the time to chase after men, for she had Ellie to raise.

And now she had met Mac. She had not been ready to fall in love, not at first sight and not at her age, but it had happened. Of course she hadn't realized at first what was happening; she had thought maybe she felt closer to him somehow because he was a widower and she a divorced woman, and they were the senior members in the Lab. It ran deeper than that, though, at least for her.

She had never really had a man care for her, not the way Mac did. He was supposed to have her back, as her boss and her partner, but it wasn't in his job description to listen to her when she had a personal problem, to offer his support and advice when she felt insecure as a mother, to make time for her when a case threatened to become too much for her or she got hurt on the job. He was always there, lurking in the dark, standing by her side silently, letting her decide when she needed him and when she didn't.

Truth was, she had started to need him, and need him badly, in a constant way. Not only when they worked, not only after a tiresome day chasing criminal, not only when she was injured. Every day, and every moment of every day. She wanted him in her kitchen, making pancakes for Ellie with her; she wanted him in her living room, so that she could curl against his chest while they pretended to watch a silly movie on TV; she wanted him in her shower, running his fingers through her hair as he lathered it with shampoo and over her body as he applied soap to her skin; finally, she wanted him in her bed, making love to her and holding her close to him afterwards.

She'd come darn close to spilling her guts to him… and he had started seeing _Christine_.

-Hey, Jo! We nailed him…-

Flack's voice went almost unregistered by her mind, preoccupied as it was cursing both Christine and Mac's names in turns. She still hadn't decided who she hated more at the moment.

Unaccustomed to being dismissed by the always cheerful Southern lady without as much as a word, the young Homicide Detective stepped directly into her office; a quick look to the expression on the woman's face and he could already tell she was a mile away from work.

-Jo, we nailed the bastard. -, he tried again, this time managing to catch, at least partially, his colleague's attention.

-Oh! Uhm… good. -, she replied flatly, smiling unconvincingly, at least for her usual standards, at the man. He narrowed his eyes.

-Hey, what's up? A new case?-, he wondered. Unsurprisingly, Jo shook her head no. –It's personal, then. Something you'd like to share?-, he pressed her gently, willing to help. He liked the woman; he respected her as a Detective and thoroughly enjoyed her sense of humor and little quirks. She was like an older sister, at times annoying, but overall funny to be around, and always looking out for others.

-No, but thanks. -, she declined gently, flashing Don a smile. He had come to know what those smiles meant; she was trying to shoo him away. Ah! He wasn't that cheap.

-Come on, Jo, I just want to help you out a bit. I bet… I bet it's about Mac. -, the dark haired Detective guessed, and judging by the slip of Jo's polished unfazed façade, he had seen right. She looked at him, utterly puzzled, probably wondering how he had managed to tell.

-You usually slip quietly into his office when you have a problem. If you're still here it means it's about him. -, he explained with a small shrug. Jo looked at him speculatively, pursing her lips.

-How would you know that?-, she wondered, eyes reduced to two slits. Don smiled charmingly at her.

-People talk. -, he reminded her, causing the woman to roll her eyes. –Listen, our shift has ended; let's go out for burgers and you can tell me everything you want to. _I _won't talk. -, he compromised.

Jo huffed, bringing her hands to her hips, weighing her options. He seemed sincere enough.

-Alright, alright. –

***MJ***

-So it's safe to assume that… you like him?-

Don knew he was baiting Jo, he had no real proof she fancied Mac, but figured it was as good a way to get the ball rolling as any. He was a bit disconcerted when the woman nodded her head yes, avoiding his eyes, then hid her face between her hands, hair falling like a curtain in front of her.

-Yes. I've got the hots for my boss, tried to make a move on him without making it too obvious and, and… and he starts chasing after another woman. It's pathetic. -, she exclaimed, slamming one hand on the table between her and Don. The man stared ahead of him, wide eyes and shocked.

-Wow, I… I thought… I don't know what I thought, but certainly not this. The whole thing's already, uh, progressed. -, he stuttered, causing Jo to raise her head and fix him with a murderous look in her dark eyes.

-Flack, it hasn't! If anything, it has regressed!-, she exclaimed irritably, crossing her arms over her ample bosom. Flack realized he had not really seen Jo pouting until then.

-He just can't be that oblivious!-, the woman went on, getting more frustrated with her absent boss as time progressed. –Either I'm doing something wrong, or… or he's just not interested. -, she concluded in a whisper, which made her companion realize how much she truly was hung up on Mac. Well, he had sorta good news for her.

-Jo, I think it's a bit more complicated than that, than plain old fancying you too. Which he totally does, by the way. -, he assured his friend with a smile; Jo wasn't all that convinced, though. Flack sighed. He already hated himself for what he was gonna reveal to her.

-Listen, this is strictly confidential, okay? If this goes out, Stella's gonna hunt me down and kill me in a very painful way…-, he began, shuddering at the thought.

-Calm down, Flack. I promise I won't tell a soul. -, Jo quickly interrupted him, anxious for him to get to the point. At the mention of Mac's former partner, a sense of dread had overcome her. What if…? She didn't want to think about it, but now that Don had roused those old wonders of hers, she craved the answer she knew was within her grasp.

-Alright, thanks. So, a year before Stella left there was this case… I don't know if somebody already told you, she went to Greece…?-, he started again, trailing off to wait for Jo's nod of assent or disagreement.

-Yes. Mac went to Greece after her. -, she replied.

-Correct. She lost a dear friend in that ordeal, and Mac was there for her every step of the way. Before leaving New York, she told me that some time after their return he started giving her signs that he was interested in something deeper than friendship with her. At first she didn't pay attention to the change; after all, they'd been friends for over a decade: they were accustomed to going out together once in a while and other things like that. That time was different, though, and when Stella realized it, she panicked. -, Don finally retailed.

Jo shook her head in amazement. Stella panicked because a wonderful man like Mac Taylor was interested in her? So what if they had been friends for a long time? It was better that way anyway, so that she already knew what she could expect from him and what not… oh!

-She didn't like him back?-, she asked, even if the notion seemed preposterous to her.

-She liked him, but she had never thought there could be more than friendship between them. After Claire, he's not exactly been "dating material", so even if she had harbored feelings it was easy to hide them and push them down. -, he struggled to make himself clear, to make Jo understand what Stella herself had had problems expressing; surprisingly, though, she nodded.

-She was enamored with the idea of him, but was afraid of what life with him could mean. -, she paraphrased. Relieved, and a bit awed at her insight, Don nodded his head yes. –So, she didn't even give him a chance?-, Jo wondered in a small voice.

-Not really. He never went as far as actually asking something of her; for a while she went on like she had always done, and then they offered her a job away from here…-, Flack trailed off, letting the woman reach her own conclusions. He knew he had not drawn a flattering portrait of Stella, but what little he had withheld, her fling with Adam, wouldn't have improved it, instead it would have cast bad light upon the lab tech as well. There was no reason for that.

He had been so engrossed in his guilt that he realized only after a while that Jo had yet to speak; when he focused his attention back upon her, he stifled a laugh.

-Don't you dare laugh, Flack. -, the woman whined, barely holding a grin of her own.

-I won't, but please, don't say aloud what you're thinking right about now. -, the young man bargained.

-Too cheesy?-, Jo quipped. Don gave a short bark of laughter as a response. When he realized, by her mischievous expression, that she would indeed express herself against his wishes, he childishly covered his ears with his hands.

-_Why did she have what _I_ want, if she wasn't up for it?_-

-Jeez, thanks, Danville. -, he growled, freeing his ears. Out of respect for the older woman, he had cautiously avoided reading her lips. Not that they weren't nice to look at, but still… he was a gentleman.

-So, what's your prognosis then?-, the Alabama woman wondered with fake cheerfulness. Flack sighed, shifting on his chair.

-Mac is not the easiest of men, but contrary to popular belief, he is not the worst. Far from it. He is one of the best I know, and I know plenty. And as far as I can tell, he likes you, a lot. He's just been burnt one too many times. And after what happened, or rather didn't happen, with Stella, I'm sure the mere thought of trying to get involved with his work partner is enough to make him want to curl up in a corner and cry…-, he tried to explain.

-Why, thanks, Flack. -, his raven haired companion grumbled. –Wait, you mean Mac blames himself for making Stella leave?-, she almost squeaked once the thought registered with her. Don snorted.

-Probably. I mean, he realized lately things had changed with her. And her sudden departure the minute he decided to make a move on her? Mac is not a stupid. Not to mention she has called him a total of five times since moving to New Orleans. -, he told her with a shrug.

-Arg, stop, Don! Just… stop. Before I say something bad about Stella without having met her…-, Jo moaned, gripping her head with her hands.

-Yeah, sorry about that, Jo. But anyway, I'd say go for it. Before, you know… competition. -, he replied with a wink. –I'm not promising you he will say yes, even if I think there's a good chance he will… I just don't think waiting is the option. -, he added sagely.

***MJ***

Mac Taylor usually jogged in the morning. He was used to waking up around five, and getting to the Lab before at least seven o'clock was out of the question. God forbid people from thinking he pulled more all-nighters than he already did. Jo had already reprimanded him enough for it.

He smiled at the thought. She always looked out for him, just like he did for her. He liked caring for her. He knew what it was like to be on one's own, to be lonely, to not have a partner who supported you; he had thus made his mission to be what she needed, when she needed it.

He frowned, slowing down as he neared his housing complex, the early morning sun glaring in his eyes. Lately he had not been too sure of where he stood with regards to Jo. He had never been surprised to have her come to him when she had a personal problem; other people in his team did that as well. He had also quickly grown accustomed to having her come to him when _he_ had a problem, or when _she_ thought he had. In recent days it had happened with more frequency, and she had opened up to him a whole lot of different problems and insecurities.

He still vividly remembered how having her in his arms had felt, after the terrible, horrible ordeal she'd had to endure. He always offered his silent supporting presence, but the way she'd so quickly sought his comforting physicality had left him guessing.

She was very tactile, but only when she was the one to initiate the contact. He had that thought in mind when someone suddenly darted from a bench nearby the entrance door to the building he lived in and came up to him.

-So you _do_ come home when you have a day off. -, the brunette told him with laughter in her tone.

-I told you I did, Jo. -, the man replied with a small smirk. –What are you doing here?-, he wondered then with a deepening frown.

-Ah! You wish I was here to tell you we have a new case. You'd never let me live that one down, after all the times I told you to go home. -, the woman joked, earning herself a playful glare.

-I would never!-, Mac defended himself. –And you think I'd want someone to get killed just so I could tease you? Frankly, I'm offended. -, he added, much more sternly, almost in his usual businesslike tone. Jo felt mildly guilty for even suggesting a similar thing.

-I'm sorry, I didn't want to imply that. -, she amended, leaning forward and opening her arms to give the man a hug. He raised his arms as well, but to stop her. The feeling was worse than a cold shower for the woman. Mac gave her a crooked smile.

-Your clothes are spotless, and I just came from a run. I'd better take a shower. -, he told her gently, bringing back the smile to her face.

-Well, in that case hurry up and go take that shower!-, she exclaimed, getting a confused smile from the ex-Marine.

-What's with you being so hyper and impatient this early in the morning? It isn't even half past eight. -, he observed, scrutinizing Jo's face for indications of what might be going on with her. Her smile broadened, but her eyes betrayed nothing except giddy anticipation.

-I'm used to being up by seven. I accidentally set up the clock even if Ellie wasn't home, she had a sleepover yesterday and is spending the whole Saturday at her friend's house, and so since I felt so lonely all by myself in my big house, I decided to do a bit of digging and find out what my charming, sexy single boss does on the weekends. -, Jo grinned at Mac's perplexity turning into a mix of embarrassment and male pride. No guilty in the air. Good, she had gotten to him before he could decide to give his Christine friend a call.

-I don't know if inviting you up would be wise of me, then. You promise you won't go snooping around my apartment while I shower?-, he bit back before he fully realized the implications his words might have. _Oh God, am I flirting with her?_, he thought to himself, barely refraining himself from panicking in front of his colleague.

Jo's eyes widened in delighted surprise at the man's words. She realized from the flash of dread in his eyes that he had not meant to actually _flirt_, but the fact that he couldn't seem to help himself looked promising.

-I promise I won't if you find something I can amuse myself with while you're occupied…-, she drawled, winking at Mac, inwardly rejoicing at the faint blush she had just put on his cheeks. _If I had it my way, there would be only one room I'd snoop into…_, she grinned to herself.

Mac rolled his eyes. Ooops, maybe her poker face wasn't as polished as she thought. –Alright, I'm inviting you in…-, he conceded, sighing almost in a defeated way. He opened the door for her and preceded the woman on the stairs, showing her the way. Suddenly, he felt a bit uneasy, almost uncomfortable, and turning around he caught Jo distinctly checking his ass. She wasn't fast enough to raise her head and meet his eyes, but she eventually did it, and didn't look particularly ashamed of her actions.

-What? I was just… trying to decide whether I should start go out running or not. -, she said innocently, batting her eyelashes at him. Mac couldn't help but laugh as he showed the woman the door to his apartment.

-And what did you decide?-, he inquired with a small smile, looking back at her to gauge her reaction as he mechanically inserted the key in the lock.

-That I couldn't keep up with you anyway. -, she replied jovially, the both of them bursting out laughing.

-Well, make yourself comfortable. Turn up the TV, raid my fridge… well, if you actually manage to find something in it… and there are some CDs around the TV set if you wanna put on some music. -, he offered, divesting himself of his light grey jacket, thus remaining in a simple black T-shirt and sweatpants. Jo pursed her lips, barely refraining the impulse to lick them, or wolf whistle, she hadn't decided yet; luckily for her, Mac was turned, so he didn't see her.

-Sure, don't worry. But we're going to have breakfast together. -, she called after him, the man having already disappeared in his bedroom.

-You just want to avoid food poisoning, don't you?-, he called back with a chuckle.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Jo heard the water running. Her heart beat faster at the thought of the man, naked, under the warm spray of water. The mild interest for his house, which she had never had the pleasure of seeing before, couldn't hold a candle to it. She was way more interested in the man. Too much, maybe.

She had very seldom, if ever, seen him into something which didn't resemble a suit. His jogging attire had been a nice change, mainly because it had afforded her the privilege to get a more accurate idea of what was under his usual shirts. Had she not had a son in his early twenties, she would have been tempted to propose every young man should enroll in the Marines. More yummy looking former Marines for her to look at then.

For a crazy minute, she seriously contemplated stripping naked and joining Mac in the shower. She didn't have the guts, though. And, she was sure that wasn't exactly what Flack had in mind when he had suggested she surprise her boss. But maybe, a little spying…

When she heard the water stop, she quietly tiptoed in front of the bathroom door, waiting for the man to come out, hoping he wouldn't be completely dressed yet; she would have felt stupid, had that been the case. Luckily for her, Mac hadn't brought his clothes in the room with him, and when he exited Jo had a breathtaking view of his naked chest.

-What the…?-, he cursed, slamming to a stop before he crashed into her. –Jo, what are you doing here?-, he growled, embarrassed at having his coworker walk on him half naked.

The woman wolf whistled, ignoring the heat burning on her cheeks. –I was admiring the view. -, she grinned saucily, blinking at her friend. –Am I making you uncomfortable?-, she drawled, cocking her head to one side and fixing her dark eyes on Mac's.

-Uh, a bit. -, he confessed, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

-Why?-, Jo blew the word on his face.

-Because… we're partners, colleagues. We see each other at work every day. It's… improper. -, he reasoned. Jo shook her head.

-But we're not at work now. We're at your place. Alone. -, she observed, advancing on the man.

-Jo, what… what are you doing?-, Mac stuttered, knowing full well there wasn't much room for him to withdraw.

-Making a move on you. -, the woman replied bravely. –I want to know if I've been wasting my efforts on you or if there's still hope for an _us_. -, she further clarified. Mac's eyes threatened to fall out from their sockets.

-An us? You mean… you actually want there to be an us?-, he repeated, overwhelmed at the possibility that the woman might feel something for him as well. Jo sighed, but with a small smile on her face.

-Of course I do, silly. Haven't I given you enough evidence already?-, she told him softly, reaching for his chest, upon which she flattened her right hand. He covered it with his own, larger hand before giving a little shrug.

-I just thought it was a nice way to tell me to get out of your hair, you know? _Go find yourself a woman, Mac_, or something along those lines. -, he confessed, imitating her tone. –I heard it all before…-, he murmured dejectedly.

-From Stella?-, Jo inquired softly, placing her other hand on the man's cheek, drawing his gaze to her.

-Among others, yes. -, the former Marine replied with a guarded look. –How do you know?-, he wondered, regarding his companion with critical eye as if she were a suspect he was interrogating.

-Somebody speculated…-, the woman began, but Mac cut her off. –Flack told you?-, he stated rather than asked, sternly but not angrily. Jo nodded. He wasn't enraged with either her or Don.

-Yeah. Look, we didn't talk for the sake of gossip, I just wanted to understand why my flirting wasn't catching your eye. It's been very… frustrating. -, the woman drawled, pushing her chest firmly against his. Through the thin layer of her shirt, Mac could fell her nipples hardening the longer the contact prolonged. He groaned.

-That's right, Mac, I was _that_ frustrated. I mean, I think I'm still rather good looking for my age, and I've tried every possible outfit to get you to notice me…-, Jo pouted, brushing her pert nipples up and down the man's chest with every word she spoke, creating such a delicious friction which sent every kind of devilish thoughts to the former Marine's lower bodily regions.

-I think every man in the Lab has had at least one wet dream involving you…-, he whispered, tentatively placing his hands upon his colleague's hips, furthering their contact.

-Yeah? And what about you? How many?-, Jo sassed, smirking up at the man.

-Me? Countless…-, he shuddered as the woman in his arms rose on her tiptoes and started licking his auricle slowly, oh so slowly and sensually.

-Then why are you seeing _Christine_, Mac?-, Jo whispered in his ear.

-Because she's a friend and she gave me a call. Why, are you jealous?-, Mac replied promptly, smirking slightly at his own last words.

-Of course I am. I don't take kindly to sharing. -, the woman stated seriously, looking him dead in the eye before placing a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth. –Mac, listen. Does all of this foreplay mean that you're interested in a _us_, too? Think about it. We're colleagues and we work together every day, like you just said. Does it bother you?-, she asked, once again serious. That brought a smile to the man's face.

-First you kiss me, then you ask all these difficult questions? It doesn't seem fair, Miss Danville. -, he joked, playing with the hem of Jo's shirt. –The truth? You make me go crazy, Jo, and until now I thought it was just me. -, he confessed then, but upon catching the slight anger mounting behind her dark eyes, he amended. –Alright, I convinced myself it was just me. And not for the reasons people may think. -, at her now confused look, he explained: -I have nothing against relationships between colleagues. Don't you look at Lindsay and Danny and smile, too?-

A full blown smile blossomed on Jo's face at the mention of the happy couple, a smile which Mac returned, gaze softening as he brought a hand to the woman's cheek. –I dated a English ME who worked for us some years ago. I thought we were pretty serious, despite my insecurities. I was still struggling with… 9/11, back then, but I thought she understood. We went to London together. I seriously risked returning to New York with her lipstick still on my cheek, in the shape of her lips. -, he smiled faintly at the bittersweet memory.

-What happened?-, Jo wondered.

-She… dumped me with a _Dear John_ letter. Said her life was in London and mine in New York. -, he summarized. Clearly, he didn't want to relive that particular moment in his love-life. To cheer him up a bit, Jo placed another kiss to his lips, just as brief as the first one.

-I thought it was my lack of _action_, so to speak. That gave me the spur to run after Stella. -, he continued his tale.

-To Greece. -, the raven haired woman filled in the blanks, letting Mac know she already knew part of the story. He nodded.

-We were best friends, been for a long time. We were comfortable around one another. We kissed, hugged, shared meals all the time. I loved her dearly; she helped me get through the loss of my wife. Of course, at first I was still mourning, and then Stella was always on dates. We came to a point, though, when we were both free, and I started thinking… I was comfortable with her, I loved her, maybe I could be _in_ love with her, too?-

Sensing he was getting agitated, Jo drew his face down to hers, pressing her lips firmly to his. She pried his thin lips open, letting her tongue slide into the man's mouth, exploring its warm wetness. They kissed for several moments, until the woman backed off a little.

-It's okay, Mac, you don't have to continue. I am here, now, after all. -, she told him gently, caressing his jaw.

-Yeah, and I know it might sound… like I'm a total ass, but… I'm glad _you_ are here with me. I'm sorry I didn't respond to your, uh, provocations, like you wanted me to, I was afraid I was reading something more into your behavior… again. -, Mac tripped over his own words, but forced himself to go on and explain himself completely to Jo. He normally wasn't into sharinghis innermost feelings with others, but he realized he _could_ do that with Jo, freely, because she'd had her own share of disappointments, she came from a marriage far from idyllic, and was a true mother at heart. She wasn't the kind of woman to use her free time to hurt others, on the contrary, she always wished to help.

-Damn, sometimes it's irritating how quickly you learn. -, she told him with a laugh, hooking an arm around his neck. She sighed, but with a small smile on her face: -Alright, next time I'll put subtitles for you: when I tell you that you should marry and adopt a kid, I really mean you should hook up with me and adopt _my_ child. -, she exclaimed.

-Oh, there won't be a next time, Jo. -, Mac assured her seriously, and with a swift move changed their positions, so that the woman found herself with her shoulders against the bathroom wall. Before Jo had a chance to utter a single word, the former Marine was already tugging at her shirt, and completely divested her of the garment in a few seconds, exposing her bra clad breasts.

He caressed her hips a bit roughly, tasting her skin on his fingertips. As his hands worked their magic, his mouth did a number of its own; he savored her lips languidly at first, joining them with his own repeatedly. Once he was satisfied, he prolonged the contact every time they joined their mouths, until he finally parted her lips and started his sweet exploration. Jo moaned, letting in a harsh breath.

Mac skimmed his hands across the woman's ribcage, rising to her chest. He brushed across her breasts, reaching for the clasp of her bra; he unhooked it. Jo whimpered in anticipation, her nipples already hardened in appreciation of all of her friend soon to be lover's ministrations.

Her breasts were oh so soft. Mac softly kneaded at them, eliciting small gasps of pleasure from his partner, his mouth slowly descending to her neck. He sucked on the warm pulse point right under her ear until Jo gasped again, loudly that time.

-Oh… ah!-, she breathed, feeling warmth pool between her legs at the increasing pressure of Mac's hardened manhood against her core. She wanted him inside her, now. –Bedroom. -, she pleaded. The man nodded, swapping their positions once again and at the same time attacking her lips with his. He pushed her backwards, guiding her to his sanctuary.

As Mac was pushing her one last time on his bed, Jo was already unzipping her jeans. She stopped for a moment, though, when she realized the man had hastily discarded the towel hiding the lower part of his body from her sight.

-Please, Mac, don't you just stand there. Fill me up, please…-, the woman begged softly, foretasting the thickness that was Mac Taylor inside her wet core.

He rapidly complied, tearing jeans and panties away from her legs in one single move. He didn't stop to think, and immediately, instinctually, inserted one finger in her. Jo cried in ecstasy. She was finally getting what she craved, from whom she wanted most.

He moved in slow rhythm, adding a second finger when he felt the need to increase the pace. The woman cried again. She was so overwhelmed she almost missed the moment he inserted the tip of his shaft between her inner folds.

The contact with a woman had never been so sweet. The feel of skin against skin was enough to leave him dizzy as it was, but he intended to do much more.

-Are you ready, Jo?-, he asked hoarsely.

-Oh God, yes!-, she cried, moving her hips encouragingly under him. With a groan for the effort, Mac buried himself completely into her. It was all so deliriously wonderful he felt like singing at the top of his lungs. After the initial shock, which fulfilled the purpose of forcing out a strangled gasp from Jo, Mac started moving in her, gently. The contrast was overwhelming, and strangely sensual, building even more tension if possible.

It had been so long Jo had almost forgotten how it felt to welcome someone deep inside her, and surely she had not expected the passion Mac was showing her. He was such a reserved man, she struggled to believe he could have her reach the heights of pleasure so quickly and so naturally.

-Mac, I'm… I'm… so close…-, she grunted, nails digging on the man's back. Her walls clutched spasmodically around his cock, quickening his release. He spent himself inside her, and she came as he did.

Still panting, Jo raised uncertainly on her elbow, looking down at Mac.

-We should buy Don dinner. He clearly had been right when he told me to make a move… actually, why don't we introduce him to your soon to be forgotten friend Christine?-

**The end.**


End file.
